Second Chances
by Kati24
Summary: Eric leaves and Calleigh is left to deal with much more than she can handle. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries... story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first story; so if it's bad don't get mad at me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CSI Miami, except my own creations. Wish the writers could lend it to me for a season or 2. I can dream, can't I?

_Please, do not throw up again. _Those were Calleigh's thoughts as she walked into CSI. She had spent the whole night, alone, throwing up.

Ryan walked up to her, "Hey Calleigh, I just got a callout. Wanna ride with me?" She ran a hand through her hair, "Ya know Ryan, just let me put my things away and I'll meet you downstairs." He smiled, "Great. One other thing, have you seen Delko lately?"

She shook her head no, "I'm sure he's just finishing up a few things with his doctor, or something." Ryan nodded and grinned, "Ok, but you why I asked you. Only you." She eyed him suspiciously, "Why did you ask me, only me?" He snickered and walked away, "Oh, you know why."

After Calleigh put her things away she met Ryan downstairs, along with Jesse. They all hopped in the hummer and drove to the scene. Ryan filled Calleigh in, "Ok, so a man, mid 30s, was found dead in his apartment. He was stabbed; 24 times." Jesse added, "He has a girlfriend who is nowhere to be found." She nodded slowly, "Could be kidnapping, or the girlfriend did it." Ryan laughed, "Just hold all accusations till we get there guys."

Brutal was the only word that could describe this murder. There was blood on the walls and everywhere around it; quite a lot for one person. As the three of them walked in, Jesse noticed Calleigh's face go sheet white.

"Whoa, Calleigh, you look like you're gonna hurl," He told her.

She just swallowed hard, "Um, I just have a bit of the flu. It's nothing, though. Let's get to work."

Ryan put his foot down, "Calleigh, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but if you do puke, we can't have it all over our crime scene."

Calleigh reassured him, "Ryan, I'm fine. I'm not gonna throw-"

She covered her hand with her mouth and ran outside.

Jesse followed her and found her by the bushes. "All I can say is go home and get better," He told her as he placed a hand on her back.

She finally gave in, "Alright, I'm not going home, but I'll go to the lab." Jesse offered to give her a ride back to the lab, but she refused and left.

Eric dialed Calleigh's cell to tell her some shocking news. On the other end, Calleigh was sitting in the firearms lab getting ready to shoot. Her phone rang, she groaned:

"Yeah."

Eric chuckled, "Did I do something?"

Her lips curved into a smile, "Sorry. I've been throwing up for the past week nonstop and I'm at my breaking point."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's just the flu."

"Hmm, that's weird because my sister has been also and she just found out that she's, uh…"

Calleigh got worried, "What? Eric, what did she find out? Is she ok?"

On the other end, Eric was thinking, _She would have told me by now, right? Maybe she doesn't know yet…_

He nervously let out a laugh, "Oh, it was food poisoning."

Calleigh let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, really? I didn't know food poisoning could last a week."

"Yeah, I guess it does. So, Calleigh, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I'm leaving the country for a few months."

She screamed into the phone, "What!? W- why?"

He began, "I have to set a few things straight, with my family and some other people."

Calleigh shook her head, "Eric, I swear to God, if this is about your father and the mob…"

He sighed, "It is, but-" She cut him off.

"Eric! What if they kill you? I-I-I couldn't live if that happened."

He bit his lip, "They won't. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Eric, you don't get to choose when you die or live. You can't go. There's too much here that you have to take care of."

**Well, what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Please review!! Thx.**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I'll try to do an update per day, but I can get really busy. Thx!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She literally could not breathe. How could he leave? First CSI and now the country?

"Calleigh, I'm sorry. I just have to set things straight, I promise I'll be ok, "he told her.

She closed her eyes, "No, no. You can't do this, Eric. I need you here in Miami."

"Cal, I'm doing this for us."

"For us? Really? Eric, this is the first time you have talked to me in 2 weeks. I don't know what world you're living in because there is no us," She bitterly spat out.

He sighed, "I know, I know. I need to do this though, Calleigh, they've wanted to kill me for so long and I need them out of my life."

There was a moment of silence on the phone until Calleigh heard, "Flight 6 now boarding."

"You're at the airport!? When the hell were you planning to tell me that you were leaving?" She questioned.

"Calleigh, I, I need to go."

She nodded and tears came to her eyes, "So this is it? You're leaving me."

"No! Cal, this is not me leaving you. This is me going to set a few things straight so we can have normal lives."

"Oh, normal lives? We drop our normal lives when we become part of CSI!" She paused, " I, I don't know anymore. This is just so complicated."

He nodded, "Yeah… listen, when I get back, I have to ask you something."

"Why can't you ask me now? Apparently, there's a lot I don't know."

"I can't. Just think of it as something to look forward to."

"Ok."

"Ok. Calleigh, I really have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Eric, before you go, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

And with that, she hung up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ryan and Jesse got back to the lab after a few hours of looking around the crime scene. They had countless blood samples and no news on their victim's girlfriend. Jesse went to DNA while Ryan went to find Calleigh. He spotted her in the break room, alone.

"Hey Calleigh. Feeling better?"

She shook her head no and he could see she had been crying.

He immediately sat down next to her and asked what was wrong.

She responded, "I, I just, nothing. I'm alright."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You always say you're alright, but you're not. I'm serious, tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, "Delko's leaving the country. He wants to straighten things out with the Russians. I don't know why he can't just do it from Miami."

He nodded slowly, "I knew you two were together."

She glared at him, "Ryan! You are no help whatsoever! We are not together and even if we were it would be none of you business."

He said, "I'm sorry. It's just that me and Natalia have been seeing the sparks fly between you two and we didn't know what to think."

She stood up, "Oh, Natalia also!?"

He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders and she left.

Life is just so damn complicated, isn't it?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**So there it is. Hope you liked it, I kinda did. I don't know if Ryan would have been like that for real, but it's a story. Plz review!! **

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

Eric sat on the plane with his head in his hands. He was deep in thought: _How can she be pregnant? Well I know how, but why not tell me sooner? _

He smirked and then became serious; he was going to become a father.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Calleigh left work early that day. She told Horatio that she had been feeling ill and he told her to go home and get some rest.

She was just about to walk into her apartment when her neighbor, one of her best friends, stopped her.

"Calleigh! Hon, what are you doing home? It's only 1:30, " she asked.

"Hey Jenna. I wasn't feeling well and I couldn't work properly, " Calleigh responded.

"Oh, you poor thing. Do you want me to make you some soup or something?"

"No thanks, but if you don't mind, I just really need to talk to someone."

Jenna placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder, "Did a certain someone get shot again?"

Even though it was a serious matter, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Jenna, no. Now come inside, you may be here a while."

Inside, Calleigh and Jenna sat down at the wooden kitchen table. Calleigh was about to get up and make them tea when Jenna stopped her, "Hon, I could tell you've had a rough day. Please, let me do this." She protested but eventually gave in.

10 minutes later, both girls were ready to talk.

"So Calleigh, " Jenna began, "spill."

Calleigh sighed, "You remember Eric, right?"

"Oh, how could I forget him!"

Calleigh smiled, "Yeah, so he left CSI about a month or so ago and now, well, he's leaving the country."

"Seriously? That boy just became a citizen and he's already fleeing. Some people are just plain stupid," she said.

Calleigh nodded and continued, "He said he was straightening out a few things with the mob, you know, and I don't understand why he can't do it from Miami. He has to be here for me and, and-"

She was cut off by the coffee maker going off. Jenna jumped up and poured a cup for her and for Calleigh. The mug was placed down in front of her when she spoke:

"Jenna, I'm sorry, but I can't drink this."

She looked at her like she was crazy, "Well why the hell not? You love coffee."

Calleigh looked Jenna in the eye, ready to spill the beans, "I do love coffee. I can't drink it because I'm pregnant."

Jenna squealed, "Really? That's great! Now Coke and Pepsi will have someone else to play with!"

Coke and Pepsi were Jenna's twin boys. Calleigh and just about every other person who met them found it highly amusing that they were named after sodas. If you asked their father, well, he'd say it was annoying.

Jenna hugged Calleigh and then stopped, "Who, wait, is Eric…"

"The father, yes," Calleigh finished.

Jenna sat down, "Does he know?"

"Yup. I told him before he boarded the plane."

"Well Eric has got to get his ass back in the US. What did he say about it?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I, uh, hung up on him before he could respond."

Jenna shook her head, "Calleigh, Calleigh, that is the worst possible thing to do. While you're here worrying about this he could be the happiest man alive."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, "I know he's not happy about this. He even told me he wanted to get married and all before he had kids. It's all my fault, I'm such a bitch."

Jenna's eyes popped out of her head, "Wow, Calleigh! You are being way to hard on yourself. It's both of your faults. I mean, are you positive that you've got a bun in the oven?"

She sighed, "Jenna, I'm 110% positive. I already went to the doctor and everything."

"Well Calleigh, I've got one thing to say. Congrats."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**What'd ya think? I know Calleigh and Jenna's conversation took up basically the whole chapter, but I needed to introduce my OC somehow. Plz review!! Thx. **

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the great reviews!!! You guys are so sweet!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

One month had gone by since Eric left and Calleigh wasn't doing well. She wouldn't eat or sleep for days and people were staring to notice it. Horatio was getting worried and called her into his office.

"Calleigh, how are you?" He asked as they both sat down.

She sighed, "To be honest Horatio, I feel like I'm dying."

"Could Eric be the cause of this?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded, "After he left, things just got so complicated. I can't handle it anymore."

Horatio thought for a bit and then spoke, "Have you called him at all? Have you told him how you feel about this?"

She responded, "No, I haven't. He hasn't tried to call me once and I just don't want to hear what he has to say if I call him."

"Calleigh, I want you to take some time off. Work isn't the best place for you right now," he told her.

"Horatio, I can't. Work is the only thing keeping me sane right now."

He nodded, "Ma'am, can you at least take the rest of the day off and call Eric?"

She bit her lip and decided to tell Horatio, "Ok. There's something you need to know."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

Horatio looked at her with eyes wide, "And the father is…"

"Eric."

He sighed, "Does he know?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He stood up and said, "Calleigh, you need to call him."

"Ok," she said and stood up.

"One more thing," Horatio began, "Congratulations."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Calleigh decided to call Eric from her car. She didn't want anyone to hear her and just wanted to be alone. She dialed his cell and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

She smiled at his voice, "Eric? It's Calleigh."

He sighed on the other end, "Hey. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Calleigh are you really that mad at me?"

She glared at her steering wheel, "You really want me to answer that? You really want your pregnant girlfriend who you abandoned to answer that?"

He cringed at the word pregnant and responded, "Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, but please, just don't get hurt."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just really miss you and I want you to be safe," He told her.

She bit her lip, "Eric, I really miss you too. I need you here with me. Please tell me you will be coming home soon."

"Maybe about another 3 months?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "What?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

She sighed, "Listen, Eric, I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset that I have to go through this alone. You picked the worst time to leave, ya know."

"Oh, I know. But it will all be worth it when I get back and ask you something."

She smiled, "Ok, but please hurry."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you to. We both love you."

Both Calleigh and Eric smiled at that and hung up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Well, there it is! Just so ya know, Calleigh is about 2 ½ months along. Don't worry, the rest of the story will not be a walk in the park for them. Plz rewiew!!!**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

Omg, you guys are so nice with all the great reviews! Thank you so much!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Calleigh was processing a victim's clothes when Stetler walked in. He cleared his throat to make himself known and she looked up.

"Calleigh, I noticed you haven't been working out in the field for the past 2 weeks. Can you give me a reason why?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No reason."

"Really?"

"Yup."

He finally groaned, "Calleigh, for God's sake, I know."

She decided to play dumb, "Know what?"

He spoke through clenched teeth, "I know that you are pregnant."

She shrugged, "Good for you."

"I do not appreciate the attitude."

"Who are you, my mother? According to you, I'm pregnant and obviously hormonal," she told him.

Stetler looked like he was about to loose it. "I need to know who the father is."

"No you don't."

"I actually do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," he spat getting angrier with each word spoken.

"No you don't because it is my personal business," she told him as she matched his tone.

He walked closer to her, "We can do this all day, ya know."

"I know," she began, "but I have a doctor's appointment to we can't continue this. I'm sorry."

With that, she hung her lab coat up and left Stetler very angry.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Calleigh was sitting in the waiting room at her doctor's office. She was the only woman sitting alone while every other woman had their husband with them. Her appointment was over and she just had to wait for her doctor to tell her a few things.

Her doctor walked out and called her into another room. Calleigh sat down and her doctor sat across from her.

"Everything looks fine with the baby, do you want to know the gender?"

Calleigh was surprised, "You can find out this early? I thought I had to wait another like 2 months till I was 5 months."

Her doctor just smiled, "Nope. We have absolutely amazing technology now. So, do you want to know?"

"Of course."

"It's a boy."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**So whatcha think??? I kinda rushed this one, I promise more will happen in the next one. I'll have Calleigh call Eric again in the next one and maybe someone will come back. (not Eric, don't get your hopes up.) Oh, and right now Calleigh is 3 months along. Plz review!!! Thx so much. **

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!!! I'm sorry, but this chapter may be a bit short. I just don't have a whole lot of time, but I promise on Wednesday I'll update with a super long chapter. Thx!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Calleigh walked out of her doctor's office feeling like she was on top of the world. That was unusual considering how she had been feeling for the past few months. She literally ran to her car and dialed Eric's cell.

"Hello?"

"Eric, it's Calleigh," she told him as her breathing slowed.

"Hey! Oh God, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to call you," he said.

She smiled, "Don't worry. Guess what?"

"You didn't have it did you?"

"No, Eric. It's a boy, by the way."

She could hear his sharp intake of breath, "W- what? Really? Oh my God, that's great, Cal."

She smiled even wider, "I know, I know. So, what do you think about all this?"

"I can't wait to get home and I can't believe this is actually happening," he told her happily.

"Oh, I know. This is just unreal, but all good though. All good," she said.

He asked her, "What do you want to name him?"

She thought for a bit before answering, "I don't know, to be honest. But we have another 6 months to think about it, so…"

"Yeah. I gotta go, I'll call you tonight. Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Think of a name that goes good with Delko."

She gasped, "Eric…."

He stopped her, "Love you both."

She was too dazed to reply before he hung up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**So, there it is. I said it would be short but I ran outta time. Tell me what you think!! Also, leave any names that you think would be good in your reviews. Thx!!!**

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7

Omg, thank you all so much for all the great reviews!! You guys are so awesome!! This will be a longer chapter, so enjoy! BTW, Calleigh is 4 ½ months along.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

About 1½ months later, Calleigh had the day off from work. She was sitting on her couch, on her computer, looking up baby boy names. She was, much to her delight, keeping in mind what Eric had said.

She said aloud, "Michael Delko, Raymond Delko?"

"Nah, you need something cuter," Jenna told her as she brought Calleigh a glass of water.

Calleigh closed her computer, "Patrick?"

"No, he'd get teased. My brother sure did," she told her.

"Ok, do you have any ideas, Jenna?"

"Either Mountain Dew or Sunkist," Jenna stated.

Calleigh laughed so hard she began to cry, "Sure, Sunkist Delko. That's one _strong _name."

"Fine, don't use my help. How about Jacob?"

"Ugh! I cannot use the name Jacob, or Jake for that matter. You know that story all too well," she said.

"Good point, but-" Jenna was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Calleigh got up to get it but Jenna beat her to it. The door opened, revealing the last person you would expect to see. It was Jake. Jenna began to nervously laugh, "Well, if it isn't Jake! Calleigh, I'll be in the kitchen."

Calleigh gave her a fake smile and watched her disappear. Jake walked towards her, "Hey."

She glanced up at him, "Hey! What're you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "I missed you, and I came here to do this." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Marry me."

Calleigh just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. The both heard Jenna sing from the kitchen, "Calleigh's got a boyfriend, sucker!"

Jake got up and stepped closer to her, "What? I thought you would wait."

She sighed, "Jake, I made it clear I couldn't live like that; not knowing where you were and all. I thought you moved on too."

He walked over to the couch and sat on it, "I can't believe this. Who are you with now?"

She sat down on a chair across from the couch and was about to answer when Jake saw her small but noticeable stomach.

He glared at her, "Are you freaking pregnant?"

Calleigh bit her lip, "Yes, I am."

"Who's the father?"

She nervously sighed, "Eric is."

Jake slammed his hand on the couch, "Delko? Oh, so I leave and he goes and gets you knocked up?!"

That was it. Calleigh stood up, "Jake, you're leaving. I chose to get in a relationship with Eric and let me tell you, it was way better that ours. He loves me and I love him right back. Goodbye."

Jake walked over to her and looked her in the eye, "Really? Well, where is Delko right now?"

She matched his tone, "Eric is at work."

His lips curved into an evil grin, "You sure about that? I heard that he quit CSI."

Jenna came into the room and grabbed Jake by the arm, "I believe she told you to leave."

He made no attempt to go with Jenna and just continued to have a stare-down with Calleigh. The door rang and Jenna ran to get it. This time, it was Eric.

Calleigh looked at Eric, then back at Jake, gasped, and blacked out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She woke up 5 minutes later, lying on the couch. Jake was gone along with Jenna, which left her and Eric. Calleigh sat up; only to find Eric sitting on the chair she had sat on few minutes earlier.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God you're ok."

She continued to smile and stare it him till he said, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy you're here. I was so worried and I thought they were gonna kill you, I'm sorry…" she trailed off as tears began to fall.

Eric came over and pulled her into a hug, "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Cal. I shouldn't have left you."

She cried onto his shoulder, "Please, don't ever leave again. I'm just so glad you're here now…"

It broke his heart to see her so distraught. Then, she kept going, "When Jake came, he proposed and I told him I was with you and he just go so pissed. I really needed you here."

"Wait, Jake proposed?"

She nodded, "It was just so random. I had no idea he was coming, I swear."

Eric laughed, "I know that. He is one hell of a fighter."

Her eyes widened, "He fought you!? Why that son of a bitch…"

"Relax, it was under control. I still can't believe he proposed," he told her.

"I know, right? Ya know, I always imagined getting proposed to by someone who I truly loved," she said as their eyes met.

Eric smiled, "Calleigh, it's not everyday you get proposed to. It's rarely when you're proposed to _twice _in one day_._"

She smiled, "Did I hear that right?"

He smiled, got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and then became serious, "Eric, is this how you imagined it?"

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

She rested a hand on his hand, "I mean, did you imagine, doing things the right way?"

He could see where this was going, so he sat down next to her, "Yes, the baby was a nice surprise, but you were always there."

She began to cry again and smiled, "Thank you, and yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed. Before anything else happened, she pulled away, "I need to show you something."

He watched her disappear into their bedroom as he leaned back and sighed. Calleigh came back holding a picture. It was the sonogram picture.

Eric saw it and smiled, "That's him?"

Calleigh sat down next to him, "That's him."

Eric placed a hand on her stomach and she placed hers on top of his.

Everything was perfect, for now.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Told ya it was going to be long!! I hope you liked it. I tried to keep them in character, but it gets really hard sometimes. I may have another chapter out later this evening. Plz review and leave any baby boy names!!! Thx so much!! **

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are all so sweet!!! Thx so much for all the reviews!!

One month later, Calleigh was trying on wedding dresses with Natalia and Jenna. Calleigh walked out of the dressing room wearing a strapless dress. It hugged at the bust and flowed loosely down the rest of her body.

Jenna gasped, "Calleigh, you look so amazing!"

Natalia joined in, "Oh my God, you have go to see yourself. You look, wow…"

Calleigh stepped in front of the 360 mirror and smiled, "Well, it sure does a good job of hiding the bump. I like it."

"You like it!? You look like a friggin' movie star!" They both shouted.

Calleigh smiled even wider, "I don't know about that, but I really like it. Actually, I love it."

Natalia and Jenna squealed and waved an employee over. Calleigh went into the dressing room to take her dress off. She came out a few minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt that hugged her stomach.

The employee asked Natalia and Jenna, "So which one of you two is getting married?"

"Oh, we're not. She is," Jenna replied as she pointed to Calleigh.

The woman looked surprised, "Oh, well, ok then! I'll ring the dress up for you."

The three girls followed her to the back. They paid and the dress was put in a nice big box.

They were just about ready to go when the woman said, "You know, I never knew they made maternity wedding dresses. Most people get married _before _they have children."

Calleigh just stared at her feet, which she could barely see, to ashamed to look up. She walked out, with Natalia following, while Jenna said something.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The woman shrugged and Jenna left, pushing over mannequins on her way out.

Calleigh barely made it to her car before she started to cry. Jenna and Natalia just hugged her.

Calleigh choked out, "She's right guys. I, I can't do this."

Jenna shook her head, "Calleigh listen, that lady is bitch on wheels. I was going to suggest finding out when she gets off and getting a car with a rather large trunk, but with you being a CSI…"

Calleigh let out a small laugh when Natalia said, "Don't listen to other people, Calleigh. By the way, I agree with Jenna."

She laughed a bit more, "Thanks guys. Let's go, I've had enough bridal drama for one day."

Later that evening, Calleigh and Eric were both at home. They were both making dinner when Eric brought up the dress.

"So, you haven't said much about finding a dress. Did everything go alright?"

Calleigh nodded as she was chopping carrots, "Yeah, it went fine. I found a dress."

He looked at her, "You sure don't sound fine."

She sighed, "Well some woman at the store made a comment about me being pregnant before marriage. It was nothing, I'm over in now."

Eric walked over to her, "Cal, I'm sorry." He hugged her for a minute or two before she pulled back, clutching her stomach.

Eric began to panic, "Calleigh? Cal, what's wrong…"

She continued to hold her stomach, "Ow."

He ran to her and put a hand on her back, "Calleigh?"

All she said was, "He moved. He, he kicked me. Wow…"

Eric let out a sigh of relief. Calleigh grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. After a few minutes he said, "I can't feel anything."

She shook her head, "I don't know. I guess he's just still too small."

Eric smiled, "But he's there."

Calleigh smirked, "Oh, so you think I'm just gaining weight?"

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but it was implied."

"Implied my ass."

She smacked his arm, "Don't go there."

He kissed her, "I think I just did."

She raised an eyebrow, "How bout we eat later?"

He was just about to reply when the doorbell rang.

They both groaned and went to get it.

Jenna was standing there looking very distraught.

"Calleigh, you have to help me. I, I went to the car with Coke and Pepsi and I put them in and then I realized I forgot something, so I left them in the car for literally 2 minutes. When I got back, they, they were gone. P-please help me!"

**So, a bit of a cliffy. When I read this over, I kinda realized that they weren't really in character so, I apologize for any like weirdness. I am 95% positive I can update 2moro. Plz review and thx!! **

**-K**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, over 30 reviews!! Thank you so much!! I'll try to update tomorrow, but I may not be able to so… enjoy chapter 9!

Jenna just stood there and began to cry, "I, I don't know what to do. Their father is on a business trip and, I, please help me."

Eric asked, "Did you call the police?"

She nodded, "I did, but I know you two are cops so…"

He darted out the door while Jenna fell into Calleigh's arms.

She wailed, "I shouldn't have left them! I'm such a terrible mother!"

Calleigh just held her, "Jenna, they'll be alright. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this."

She shook her head, "If I was there, I could have stopped it. Now, I don't know where they are. I don't know if they're hurt or, or…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

They heard sirens across the street and Calleigh said, "Jenna, I'm going to need you to talk to someone."

She nodded and they walked over to the police.

Frank and Horatio were among some of the police there. Calleigh spotted them and brought Jenna over.

Horatio saw them, "Ma'am, what happened?"

Jenna told him, "I put my boys in the car, realized I forgot something upstairs and I swear I left them alone for only 2 minutes. I came back to find the car empty."

She let a sob escape and Frank took her over to another officer. Horatio turned to Calleigh, "Do you know Jenna?"

She nodded, "We've been neighbors for about 7 years. Horatio, she has such a nice family, I honestly don't know who'd want to hurt them."

He nodded slowly, "I saw Eric a few minutes ago. He was looking for Coke and Pepsi. Strange names if you ask me."

She smiled, "They're adorable. Horatio, they're not even 2 years old yet. We need to find them. I'm gonna look for Eric."

He wished her luck and she left.

Calleigh found Eric about a block away from all the chaos. He was holding something that looked like a letter.

She called out his named, "Eric!"

He turned to face her, "Hey Cal."

She put on a small smile, "Hey. Are you looking for them?"

He nodded, "Sort of. I, uh, found this."

He handed her the letter and she read it aloud, "Do we have your attention now? What is that supposed to mean?"

He ran a hand down his face, "You're not going to like it."

She handed him back the piece of paper, "But I need to know."

Eric sighed, "When I left the country, I went to Russia. You know I was playing with fire."

She nodded, he continued, "I went there to set a few things straight, but I couldn't. I either had to leave or be killed. I left, obviously, and now, it's complicated…"

Calleigh cleared her throat, "So you're saying that you were the target of this? Jenna's boys had nothing to do with it, right?"

He nodded and she sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? You've been home for a little over a month and you've said nothing?"

He shook his head, "Calleigh, I didn't want you to worry. With the baby and everything, it just seemed like the worst time for me to tell you."

She scoffed, "Eric, I constantly worry. Ever since you called me that day to tell me you were leaving, I never stopped worrying. Even when you got back, I always worried, what if he decides to make a surprise trip back to wherever the hell he went and tell me way too late, again? It's something I can't turn off."

He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

She hugged him, "Alright, let's look for Coke and Pepsi."

Coke and Pepsi were found 3 blocks away from where they were abducted. They were unharmed, but quite shaken up.

When Jenna saw them she broke down in tears. She hugged Horatio and any other cop she could find before she ran to her sons. Calleigh and Eric watched from afar as Jenna and her sons were loaded into an ambulance, just to be checked out.

Calleigh and Eric were walking back up to their apartment after everything was over.

"One hell of a day, huh?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I was honestly preparing myself for the worst, but luckily they were safe," she told him.

"Me too, hey Cal, what time is it?"

She checked her cell phone, "It's 10:42. Oh shoot, we never ate."

Eric laughed, "Why is that such a big deal?"

She ignored his humor, "My doctor said I wasn't eating enough. He said I didn't weigh enough to be over 5 months pregnant. All that crap, but I gotta listen to her."

He smirked, "Glad to see you're enjoying this."

She playfully glared at him, "You have no idea what this is like. In a few more months, I won't be able to fit in the car anymore."

They reached their apartment and Calleigh made a beeline for the kitchen. Eric sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She came back holding a bowl of string beans with syrup on top.

Eric saw what she was eating and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She raised her eyebrow, "It's my dinner. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Ok then."

"Good."

They spent the rest of the night watching TV and talking about the wedding, in exactly 1 week.

**So, whatcha think? I honestly thought some points in the chapter were a bit pointless and some parts were kinda rushed. Up next I'll have the wedding. Give me any ideas that you have! I'm really open to anything. Plz review!! Thx. **

**-K**


	10. Chapter 10

Thx so much for all the reviews!! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Calleigh was woken up at 7:45am the day of her wedding. Jenna was so excited that she ran into her bedroom and flew onto her bed. She started so scream and jump, "You're getting married! You're getting married!"

Calleigh groaned, "Jenna please, do you know what time it is?"

She squealed, "3 hours till you get married!"

"That's ok, I can sleep for another hour…" she trailed off.

Jenna jumped off the bed, "No, no! Get your ass outta bed! Natalia is waiting downstairs and so is you sister."

Calleigh swung her legs over the side of her bed, "Rachel is here already?"

She nodded and dragged Calleigh downstairs, "She got here like 3 hours ago."

Downstairs, Natalia and Calleigh's sister, Rachel, had transformed the kitchen into a salon. There was make-up littering the table and the counters were lined with hairspray and anything else you could think of.

Rachel saw her and screamed, "Calleigh! Oh my God!"

She hugged her, "It has been so long, Calleigh. Email just isn't enough."

"As you can see, I have been a bit busy lately," Calleigh said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Rachel smiled, "I know! I am like so excited to be an aunt! I don't think I'm the best role model though…"

Natalia jumped in, "I don't mean to break the reunion up, but we have a wedding to get ready for."

Jenna grabbed Calleigh and sat her down, "Listen, we're gonna do make-up first, then hair, then the dress. Got it?"

She nodded, "I'll do my own make-up, thank you."

Rachel shook her head, "No, no, no. A bride never does her own make-up. At least that's what happens in our family."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

About two hours later, all four girls' hair and make-up was done. Jenna, Natalia, and Rachel were wearing sleeveless, dark purple dresses. Calleigh looked absolutely stunning in the dress she had bought a week earlier.

They were on their way to the beach, where Calleigh and Eric were going to get married. The car was completely silent until Jenna spoke, "I wish you let us throw you a bachelorette party."

"Jenna, it's not like we could've done anything. You're married, I'm almost 6 months pregnant, and Rachel wasn't even here last night," Calleigh explained.

"Not to mention you couldn't drink," Natalia pointed out.

"Exactly."

Jenna shook her head, "Well, I was watching Khloe Kardashian's Wedding the other day, and her party was awesome. You know her sister Kourtney was pregnant and they had a stripper there. So, there isn't much of a difference."

Rachel giggled, "Jenna, you're comparing us to the Kardashians? Seriously?"

She shrugged, "We're similar in many ways."

"Oh, sure…" Calleigh said.

"I have an idea," Natalia began, "lets say which Kardashian we are most like."

They all agreed and Rachel began, "I'll be Kris. I am the oldest out of all of you and the mediator, kind of."

Calleigh smirked, "Alright, I'll be Khloe, since I'm getting married."

Jenna didn't think so, "No, Khloe isn't pregnant. Kourtney is and she isn't married, so it fits well."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ok Jenna, fine. I say you're Kim."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Sure, make me the one with the sex tape."

Natalia and Calleigh let out small laughs, along with Rachel who couldn't contain herself.

Rachel finally got it together, "Oh, man. Alright, Natalia you can be Khloe. I'm done with this game anyways."

The wedding was at 11am. The girls arrived at 10:47. You could say they were cutting it close.

There were a bunch of white chairs that were lined up so that it looked like there was an aisle down the middle. Eric was standing at the front, along with Ryan, Horatio, and Jenna's husband.

Jenna was the maid of honor and her boys were the ring bearers. Coke and Pepsi started to walk down the aisle, followed closely by Jenna. Natalia was next, then Rachel. Calleigh was last to walk down the aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers. Her hair was slightly curled and flowing down her back.

Her eyes met Eric's and they both were thinking the same thought, what took them so long to get here? They had been dancing around each other for years and now, here they are. Patience is a good thing to have, especially in a situation like this.

They were on a flight to Hawaii the next day. It was 6:30 in the morning and they were leaving Miami for one week.

Calleigh was flipping through a magazine and Eric was just watching her. She continued to look at the magazine when she spoke, "Why are you watching me?"

He smiled, "I was bored."

She turned to face him, "That's the best thing you could come up with?"

"No, I honestly cannot believe that we're married. I mean it's wonderful, but I'm like, I never saw this coming," he told her.

"I know! To think, just a few years ago, we were boring people," she said.

He laughed, "You think I was boring?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, you were just like so weird around me sometimes. Oh, when you thought I was mad at you for telling Stetler about Jake and I. You said something like if it were me I'd transfer to the night shift."

He looked her in the eye, "I meant that, ya know."

She kissed him, "I knew you did, but it's like, how am I supposed to respond to that?"

"It doesn't matter now," he told her.

Suddenly, Calleigh gasped, "Eric, oh my God…"

He searched her face for any sign of what she meant, "Calleigh?"

She clutched her stomach and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her stomach; "You'll feel something this time."

After a few seconds he jerked his hand back, "What was that?"

She smiled and reached for his hand again, "A kick."

He gasped, "Really? It was like, moving."

Calleigh giggled, "Yeah. Ok, now he needs a name."

Eric sat back, "Connor."

She nodded, "I love that. Lets see, Connor Timothy Delko. Do ya like it?"

"I do, Connor it is."

**So there's the wedding chapter. As you can see, I do love the Kardashian Family. I watch their show all the time. I want to that Lydia24fan for her name idea. Up next I have a bit of their honeymoon. Plz review!! Thx. **

**-K **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for all the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!!

Calleigh sat on their balcony, overlooking a beautiful Hawaiian beach. Eric was currently out getting them bagels.

She was watching a family of 6 getting settled on the beach when Eric came up behind her. He kissed her head and she jumped.

Eric laughed, "Didn't mean to scare you."

She pulled her hair out of her face, "No, no it's fine. Just make a little noise next time."

He set a paper bag down on the table and gave Calleigh a bagel. She was just about to take a bite when she asked, "Do we have any mustard?"

Eric looked at her like she was crazy, "No, we don't. People usually eat bagels with butter or cream cheese." He handed her a tub of cream cheese but she refused, "Ugh, I hate cream cheese."

He shrugged and handed her butter, but again, she refused, "No, butter is very fattening."

"Cal, you need to gain weight anyways," he told her.

She shook her head, "I do not. As you can see I am big enough and getting bigger by the day."

"You're perfectly fine for being 6 months pregnant," he said as he sat back.

"You cannot say perfectly fine and 6 months pregnant in the same sentence. I have to pee every 5 minutes and I can't fall asleep at night. This isn't even the worst of it," she informed him.

"So you don't like being pregnant?"

"I never said that, you're twisting my words."

"It sounds like you don't want to be pregnant."

She glared at him, "Do you want to try it?"

He smirked, "It's physically impossible and no, I would never do it."

"Wimp."

He leaned in closer to her, "Now Cal that was outta line. Why don't you try getting shot in the head?"

She gave in, "Ok, ok, you got me. All I'm saying is that Connor is going to be an only child."

He began to clean up the table, "Cal, you know it's no fun being an only child."

She stood up and walked into their room, "I agree, but do you realize what you're asking me?"

She sat down on their bed and he joined her, "Hey, you were the one who said I would make a great dad."

Calleigh laughed, "Oh I remember that. We were working the case with the nanny who was stabbed."

"Yeah."

She continued, "We were searching a kid's room, I forget who it was, and I made a comment about children."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll never forget that. Did I at least get you thinking about us?"

She sighed and smiled, "I was crazy after that. I was like, what did he mean by that? When I find the right girl? Oh, man…"

He took her into his arms, "I guess I found the right girl."

She kissed him and they stayed like that for a while. Then, the need for oxygen made Calleigh pull away. She lay down and Eric began to kiss her again.

Suddenly she pushed him off, "Easy tiger, I'm already pregnant."

Eric couldn't help but laugh and he rolled over. Calleigh turned her head so she could see him, "Maybe later, I'm just a bit uncomfortable right now."

He looked at her with concern in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

She rested a hand on her stomach, "He's kicking up a storm."

Eric's eyes lit up and he put his hands on her stomach. He felt a kick and smiled, "That is so cool."

Calleigh laughed, "Nice way to put it."

They stayed there, together, for a few more hours, hoping this would last. Soon, they would be proven wrong.

**So there it is. Hope you liked it. After I read this over, I realized that they were way outta character, but who cares? This chapter was like all fluff, but the upcoming ones won't be. Haha! Plz review! Thx so much. **

**-K**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg, I am so sorry for not updating faster! School has been driving me crazy and I have had no extra time. I decided to make the story like another 20 chapters so, keep on reading! Thx!! **

2 months later, Calleigh was on maternity leave and sitting on her couch. Eric was working strictly underwater recovery and he had no plans of coming back to CSI, not that Stetler would let him anyway.

Calleigh was watching a documentary about bees when the phone rang. It was Jenna.

"Hey Cal!"

Calleigh sighed into the phone, "Jenna, this is the 4th time you've called this hour. You live right next door for God's sake!"

She lowered her voice, "I'm just checking on you. Someone might want to make a surprise appearance."

Calleigh groaned, "I have one month to go Jenna! Goodbye!"

She hung up and walked into the kitchen. She was about to pour herself a glass of water when a noise came from the bedroom. Calleigh licked her lips in curiosity, wondering what it could be.

She waded down the hall and opened up her bedroom door. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but Calleigh wasn't convinced. She walked into the bathroom and peeked in, nothing there.

Calleigh crossed the room and was about to return to her documentary when she noticed something. She said aloud, "I left my closet door open, didn't I?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She quietly walked over to her closet and stared at the door. Then the room became so quiet, Calleigh was sure she wasn't the only person breathing. Not knowing what to do, she dragged a chair over to the closet and put it in front of the door.

She made sure the chair was securely against the door and sat down on her bed. She stayed like that for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to her.

Calleigh shook her head, "I'm being way to paranoid."

She took the chair away and left the room. Just to confirm her suspicions, she waited around the corner. After about 5 minutes, she heard the closet door open.

She gasped and backed up against the wall. Someone was in her apartment. Calleigh closed her eyes and thought of things to do.

She thought, _confront him? No, that's a horrible idea! I'm 8 months pregnant for crying out loud! What if he has a gun? Oh God…_

Calleigh gulped and quietly peered around the corner. She saw a man standing in her room. He was about 5"8 with dark brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

She watched him for a bit longer until she received a hard kick from Connor. Calleigh couldn't help but wince at the pain. The man heard her and turned around. He took out a gun and pointed it in her direction.

Calleigh ducked out of the way, praying she wasn't seen. Then, the man spoke,  
"Cal, I don't want to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."

She hesitated before answering, "How do you know me? Who are you?"

He responded, "Can we please talk face to face?"

"Not until you put the gun down," she firmly stated.

The man walked out and turned to Calleigh. She backed up and then gasped, "Peter?"

He nodded, "Yup. Listen Cal, I really need to talk to you."

She kept her distance and shook her head, "Peter, if this is about what happened on graduation night… that was nothing."

He looked hurt, "It mean a lot to me…"

She sighed, "We were kids, Peter. I mean, I'm married now." She held up her hand with her ring and continued, "In about a month, I'm going to be a mother… you gotta move on."

Peter glanced at her huge stomach and shook his head, "That should be my kid." He stretched his hand out as if to touch her stomach, but she swatted it away.

"Stay away from me," she warned.

He raised an eyebrow, "You can't tell me what to do."

She ignored him and made her way to the front door. Peter grabbed her arm and didn't let go.

Calleigh tried to break free, "Peter, you're hurting me! Let me go!"

He grabbed her other arm, "I'm not letting you leave me again. You owe me for what you did."

She glared at him, "I owe you nothing. You got me pregnant and I wasn't ready for a child. The abortion I had was entirely my choice."

He raised his voice, "You killed my child! I have every right to be mad at you. Ya know, I came back here to start over with you. But now, I see this!?"

Peter shoved her to the ground and pulled out his gun. "If our child didn't see the world, then why should this one?"

Her eyes widened, "Peter, please, don't do this."

He shook his head, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do this!"

She looked into his eyes, but all she could see was rage. "You're not that guy."

He paused for a minute and they heard voices on the other side of the door. Peter realized that he had to take her somewhere else. He pulled her up and whispered in her ear, "I'm your brother, John and I'm taking you out to lunch. If you say otherwise, I will kill you."

They walked out the door, only to find Jenna standing there with Coke and Pepsi. Peter hid the gun and Calleigh spoke, "Jenna, I'd like you to meet my brother John."

Jenna shook his hand, "Nice to meet ya. Calleigh, I never knew you had a brother."

She smiled nervously, "That's funny, I didn't either!"

Calleigh felt the gun being pushed into her back and she winced. Jenna saw something in Calleigh's eyes and narrowed her own eyes. It was fear. Peter broke the silence, "Well, we better get going. Don't wanna be late for lunch."

Jenna nodded, "Alright. Calleigh I'll see ya later."

She watched Calleigh and "John" disappear down the hall. Jenna quickly got her car keys out and told Coke and Pepsi to follow her. She was going to the Crime Lab.

An hour later, Calleigh found herself sitting on the floor of Peter's basement. She had her back to the wall and prayed that Jenna knew something was wrong.

It was a rather small room, box-shaped, with a door that could be locked from the outside. A couch was in the center along with a coffee table. Peter was nowhere to be found.

Calleigh attempted to get up, but failed. She looked around for any escape routes and found no windows. She was trapped.

Peter came into the room and walked over to Calleigh. He yanked her up by the arm, "You're a horrible actress."

"It's hard to act when you're being held against your will," she spat.

He smirked, "An attitude like that will get you nowhere."

She looked up at him, "Peter, why the hell are you doing this?"

He left her standing against the wall and walked over to the couch, "Ya know, I have so many different feelings for you right now. Part of me still loves you, while at the same time I want to kill you."

She ran a hand through her hair, "What do you want from me?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "I want you to love me."

She wanted to scream as he rested a hand on the side of her face, "I don't love you anymore. You have got to accept that, Peter."

His faced tightened as he balled his hands into fists. He struck her across the face and she fell to the ground.

Peter was about to kick her in the stomach, but he just walked away. He left the basement and slammed the door behind him.

Calleigh still lay on the ground, clutching her stomach. She screamed out in pain as she felt stabbing pain in her lower back.

She slowly sat up and rested her back against the wall. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Not now, please, not now…"

Jenna ran up the steps of CSI with Coke on her hip and Pepsi on the other. She hopped in the elevator and went up to the Crime Lab. The doors opened and she ran into Eric.

He helped Jenna steady herself, "Whoa, sorry. Jenna what are you doing here? Is Calleigh alright?"

She handed him Pepsi and spoke, "She's been taken. I- I don't know where, but I have DNA."

Eric began to panic, "What!? Wait, Jenna, what DNA?"

She held out her hand, "I shook the guy's hand."

Eric glanced at her hand, "You shook the guy's hand? The guy who took Calleigh?"

Jenna nodded, "Yes! Jeeze, you're slow today."

He told Jenna to follow him, "Listen, I'm going to have your hand swabbed for DNA. What else can you tell me about the man who took her?"

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Well, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He said his name was John, but that name is about as common as a cold. Um, about 5"9, I'm not sure. He was a big guy. Oh! He said he was Calleigh's brother, but I know she only has a sister, Rachel. Hey, I thought you didn't work here?"

He entered the DNA lab and said, "I stopped by for a few minutes, but thank you."

Jenna saw Natalia, "Hey Nat! Can you swab my hand?"

She looked at Eric for an explanation. He told her, " Calleigh's been taken. Jenna came into contact with the man who took her. Please Nat, I gotta go."

Her mouth dropped, "Of course! Jenna give me your hand."

Eric was explaining to Horatio what had happened when Natalia came running up.

"Peter Hansen! Peter Hansen!" she shouted.

Eric asked, "Any addresses?"

She nodded, "36 Ocean Drive. He's in the system for assault and robbery."

Eric ran down the hall and Horatio followed on his cell, "Frank, 36 Ocean Drive. Send SWAT."

**So, did you like it? I'll probably be able to update in 2 days or so. I'm even excited for what happens next! Oh, one more thing, did you like how I had Calleigh get pregnant in high school? Plz tell me what you think. I'm open to anything. Plz review! Thx! **

**-K**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thx so much for all the reviews! I noticed I haven't been putting disclaimers in the chapters, but everyone knows I don't own CSI Miami or anything else… would be a nice Christmas gift though… **

**Ok, when you see the numbers like randomly placed in my story that just means that I am like changing scenes or something. Hope that makes sense. **

* * *

Calleigh lay against the basement wall, slowly breathing in and out. Luckily, the pain had subsided for a while.

Just then, Peter came back. He looked mad.

He pulled Calleigh up by the arm and she let out a yelp.

He asked her, "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided on what?"

"Do you love me?"

"You really want me to answer that," she said sarcastically.

He raised his hand as if to hit her when she doubled over in pain. Calleigh screamed and Peter was getting nervous.

He backed up, "W-what are you doing?"

She looked in his direction, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Peter seemed to relax a bit and answered, "I wasn't born last night, Cal."

She fought back tears as the pain became greater, "Peter, please, help me."

He walked towards her, "If you're trying to pull something…"

"Miami –Dade PD!" Came a voice from upstairs. Calleigh recognized it as Eric's.

Peter pulled out a gun and pointed at Calleigh.

"Bitch! You planned this!" He shouted at her.

She just shook her head as tears came streaming down her face, "Please…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in close to him. He held the gun to her head, "If you try anything, I will kill you."

Eric came into the basement, followed by Horatio, Ryan, and Frank. Eric spotted her, "Oh my God…"

Calleigh clutched her stomach and fought the urge to scream. Her eyes met Eric's and she cried out in agony.

Eric looked at Peter, "Put the gun down!"

He eyed Horatio and spoke, "Why should I?"

Calleigh cut in, "Peter please… you can't do this."

He looked at her, "Now, that sounds different coming from you. Seems like just yesterday I was begging you not to kill our child."

"Cal, what the hell is he talking about?" Eric questioned.

She couldn't take it anymore. Calleigh fell to the ground, which gave Horatio a clear shot. He shot Peter in the shoulder and Eric darted to Calleigh.

He rested a hand on her forehead, "Calleigh, I need to get you to a hospital."

"Eric, it's too early, it's too early," she moaned.

He picked her up and carried her outside. She was loaded into an ambulance and Eric followed. He kissed her, "Everything's gonna be ok. Don't worry…"

She shook her head as more tears came, "No, it's not. I'm so sorry..."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

Calleigh opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a plain white ceiling. She blinked a few times and then looked around. Eric was seated in a chair next to her bed with his head in his hands. She looked to the other side and saw a fake plant and a few more empty chairs. There was no sign of a baby.

A tear fell from her face and landed on the white blanket. She wiped a few other tears away and Eric looked up. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

She paused, "Eric, where's Connor? Did something happen?"

He smiled like he had never before, "He's fine, great actually. 7 pounds, 5 ounces."

She bit her lip and hugged him, "Oh my God… can I see him?"

He chuckled, "You don't have to ask."

Eric left to get the nurse who had Connor. He returned a few minutes later, holding a blue bundle.

Calleigh gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. As Eric walked closer, her eyes never left what he was carrying.

He handed Connor to her, "You alright?"

She slowly nodded, "I think so…"

She glanced at Eric and then back at their son, "He looks like you."

He shrugged, "I don't know… he looks like you."

She ignored Eric and continued to stare at Connor. Calleigh could not believe how small he was. She placed her finger on his tiny nose and he moved.

Calleigh froze and Eric placed a hand on her shoulder, "Cal, he moves just like the rest of us."

She ignored him again and whispered, "It's really him…"

Connor's hand grasped Calleigh's finger and she smiled, "He's amazing."

Eric told her, "He'll open his eyes soon."

She turned to him, "What color are they?"

"Brown."

She happily sighed, "He'll look like you."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Hope ya'll liked it! I'm sorry it was so short, but I promise I'll have a longer one up tomorrow. Plz review! **

**-K **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thx for all the reviews! Hope ya'll like this chapter!**

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

Three days later, after countless visits from Jenna and the rest of the team, Calleigh and Connor were allowed to go home.

Calleigh sat in the back with Connor while Eric drove. There was a certain tension in the air, so much that you could cut it with a knife. Every few minutes, their eyes would meet in the rear view mirror and she would look away. You could say that they were both nervous with a newborn, but that was not the case.

Calleigh was fixing the small blue hat on Connor's head when Eric cleared his throat. "So, uh, how's he doing?"

The corners of her mouth tugged upward into a smile and she spoke, "He's great. Just sleeping…"

Now, this was pointless conversation, but it kept them from talking about more important things. Things that neither of them wanted to face right now.

"Cal, my mom…" he began, "she wanted to have us over for dinner and, uh, I told her I'd talk to you about it. Does that sound like something you'd wanna do? I mean, we don't have to and all…"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "That sounds nice, but just not tonight… maybe in a few days? If that's good with her…"

"Oh yeah, definitely not tonight. She said it could be in like 2 months, but it's up to us. Well, really you because it's my mom and I could care less."

She chuckled and that was the last of the conversation for the ride.

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh and Eric were walking through the door of their apartment. Eric carried Connor in his car seat and placed him on the couch.

Calleigh unbuckled him and cradled the small child in her arms. She sat down on the couch and Eric joined her. There were a few minutes of silence until Eric spoke. "He's so small."

She nodded, "Yeah…"

After a few minutes of staring at their son, a tear slid down Calleigh's cheek. Eric wrapped his arm around her, "Cal, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I never wanted it to happen like that…"

"Calleigh?" He was becoming worried.

She began to sob, "I'm so sorry, Eric…"

"Cal, I'm gonna put Connor to bed. Can you please tell me what's wrong when I get back?" He took Connor from her and disappeared into their bedroom for a few minutes.

Calleigh had her head in her hands when he came back. Eric sat down next to her and she turned to him. "I can't keep it a secret anymore."

He took her into his arms, "Calleigh, you can tell me anything."

She nodded, "I know, Eric, but this isn't just anything. I mean, Jenna doesn't even know what I'm about to say and she knows _everything._"

"Cal, it can't be that bad."

She heavily sighed, "Ok…"

_18 years earlier… _

"_No, no, no! This cannot be happening!" 18-year-old Calleigh sat down on her bed as she received the most shocking news of her life. Her best friend, Beth, couldn't believe it either. _

_They were both staring at 2 little pink lines that changed Calleigh's life. Beth nervously laughed, "You and Peter… on graduation night? Wow…" _

_Calleigh began to cry, "What am I gonna do? I can't have a kid, not now. Beth, what am I gonna do?" _

_She pulled her into a hug, "Well, first you gotta tell Peter. Once he knows, there's always adoption or abortion." _

"_What would you do?" Calleigh asked as she wiped her eyes. _

"_I'd get an abortion. You know adoption these days is so effing complicated, but that's just me. Calleigh, this is your choice," she told her without missing a beat. _

_Calleigh picked up the pregnancy test and just stared at it. She sighed, "I'm just not ready for this. Why now?" _

_Beth thought for a bit, then answered. "Cal, you should tell Peter. He probably knows better than I do." _

_She paused, "I swore to myself that I'd never get an abortion, if I got pregnant. Hell, I swore I'd never do it without a condom… I can't have a kid." _

_Calleigh wiped away a few more tears, "Can you come with me Beth?" _

_Beth hugged her again, "Cal, even if you didn't ask me to come, I'd still show up." _

_She cried even harder, "Thank you, so much… I should, uh, go tell Peter now." _

"_I'll come with ya." _

_25 minutes later, Calleigh and Beth were sitting in Peter's backyard. He sat next to Calleigh and kissed her. They didn't pull apart for a while and Beth cleared her throat. "I didn't tag along to watch you two have sex." _

_Calleigh turned a few shades of red and Peter asked, "Why are you here, Beth?" _

_She was about to reply when he turned to Calleigh, "Babe, have you been crying?" _

"_No." _

_Beth groaned, "Ok, Calleigh, I'm sorry but since you're not going to say anything, I will. Peter, you gotta learn how to use an effing condom." _

_She noticed his confused look and said, "Cal, if you need me, I'll be at my place." _

_Beth walked away and hopped on her bike. Peter waited till she was gone before he spoke, "I don't even know why you're friends with her." _

_She shrugged, "She just doesn't like you." _

"_Good know. Cal, what was that about?" He asked. _

"_Nothing…" _

_He carefully ran his fingers up and down her arm, "Cal, I see you're in a bad mood…" Then, he lowered his voice, "Ya know, my parents aren't home and I know how to make you feel much, much better…" _

_She pulled her arm away and stood up, "Peter, enough! This is why I'm pregnant!" _

_Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she said. He stood up and walked over to her, "You're pregnant?" _

_Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed, "Apparently." _

"_What are you going to do?" _

_She bit her lip, "I'm getting an abortion." _

_He shook his head, "Don't do that! Cal, I'll be here for you, for everything. We could keep it and be a family, here. We could be together." _

"_I can't do that," she began, "Peter, unlike you, I'm going to college in 2 months. I don't want to stay in North Carolina, I want to get a job and live my own life. I won't be stopped by something that you did to me." _

_He glared at her, "Something that I did to you?! We wouldn't be in this situation right now if someone had learned to keep her legs closed!" _

_Calleigh slapped him so hard that her hand burned and his face now had her handprint on it. "You son of a bitch! I never want to see you again." _

_She walked away with tears streaming down her face. Peter called out, "Cal, babe, I'm sorry… I was mad, please, I'm sorry." _

_She was about to reach her bike when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Calleigh turned around to find Peter saying, "Calleigh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" _

_She hopped on her bike and said one last thing, "I can't believe this. You expect me to forgive you after you knocked me up and after what you said?"_

"_Calleigh…" he pleaded. _

_She sighed, then smirked, "My handprint really helps your face." _

_With that, she sped off and left Peter running his hands along his face. _

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 **

**So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Alright? I'd have to say this was one of my favorite chapters, but that's my opinion. I know I was kinda rushing it in the end…. But I needed to end it somehow. Plz review! Thx! **

**-K **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope ya like this chapter! Ok, I am getting so annoyed at how there are no more Calleigh/Eric moments on the show anymore. Does anyone else feel my pain? Anyone? **

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

Calleigh was in hysterics as she finished telling her story. She was shaking uncontrollably and her face was tear-streaked. Eric, on the other hand, hadn't moved since she began. He was just staring at the wall; not wanting to look at his wife.

After a few minutes of silence and the sound of Calleigh's cries here and there, Eric turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up, shocked that he had actually spoken. "I, Eric… I just couldn't bring myself to."

Their eyes met and she immediately looked away.

Eric sighed, "Cal, that's not something that you should keep from other people. All those years, it's not good to keep a secret like that for that long."

She wiped a few stray tears away and shook her head, "Eric, I'm so sorry… it was something that no one else knew… I couldn't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I, I didn't want to tell anyone," she confessed.

He closed his eyes, "Doesn't Beth know? And don't your parents know?"

She shook her head, "I had the abortion before I started to show too much, my parents never knew. Beth, she, uh, was killed in a car accident a few years back. Peter, I know he never told anyone…"

Eric pondered that information for about a minute before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Cal, I am _so _sorry. You never should have worried about telling me."

She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Eric, thank you. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

They pulled apart and he smiled, "That's good, because you're stuck with me."

Calleigh gave him a weak smile and sat back, only to be stopped by Connor's car seat.

"Can you get Connor?" she asked.

He nodded and went into their bedroom. Not much time passed before Calleigh heard her son's cried followed by Eric's voice. He walked out of their room carrying Connor every so carefully.

Eric sat on the couch and passed him over. The second he was placed in her arms, he stopped crying. Connor's eyes opened and he blinked a few times.

Calleigh gasped, "Look at his eyes, Eric, they look like yours."

Eric craned his neck to get a better look, "I guess they do…"

She rolled her eyes, "Eric, he's you son, just admit it."

"Ok, fine."

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

Later that night, Calleigh and Eric were lying in bed. Calleigh was on her laptop, while Eric was watching TV. He was flipping through the channels so fast that Calleigh slammed her laptop shut.

"Eric, just choose a Goddamn channel!"

He mumbled 'sorry' and turned the TV off.

Calleigh sighed and lay down. Eric wrapped his arms around her, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, just a bit annoyed, for some reason. Probably hormones," she told him.

He kissed her head, "Well, if there's anything I can do to help…"

She yawned, " Nah, I'm just really tired."

He moved back to his side and closed his eyes. Calleigh, however, remained awake for a few minutes.

Finally, she spoke, "We need to find a house."

Eric, who appeared asleep, asked, "What?"

"We need to find a house," she repeated.

He turned to her, "I heard that, why?"

"This is only a 2 bedroom apartment," she said.

He paused for a bit, and then answered, "We only have Connor."

She turned over so that he couldn't see her face. "I know, but in the future, like way into the future, we'll need more."

Eric smiled, "Calleigh…"

"Goodnight, Eric."

"Cal…"

"Eric, I'm tired, goodnight."

He smirked and closed his eyes.

Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened them and smiled.

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

**Ok, so I know this was super short, but I ran outta time. I think so parts are way outta character, but hey, it's fanfiction! I'll try 2 update soon…. Plz review!!!! Thx. **

**-K**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thx for all the reviews!! I hope ya like this chapter!! **

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

One year and 6 months later…

Calleigh was walking through the halls of the crime lab carrying DNA for Valera. She had just returned from a gruesome crime scene. A man, in his mid-forties, was stabbed to death. He left his wife and 16- year- old daughter behind.

"You alright, Calleigh?" Valera asked.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine," she told her.

She didn't buy it. "You sure? You were standing there for a while…"

Calleigh placed the DNA bag on the table, "I'm just thinking about the case… it's really sad."

Valera nodded sadly, "I heard. Why do people do things like that? It's like, why can't we all be friends?"

Calleigh chuckled, "If people stopped killing each other, we'd all be out of a job."

"True… ok, so what have you got for me?"

"DNA from under our victim's nails," Calleigh told her.

"I got it."

Calleigh thanked her and walked out. She was walking down the hall when Ryan ran up to her.

"Calleigh! George was having an affair," he informed her.

George Thomas was their victim, Denise Thomas was his wife, and Sarah Thomas was his daughter.

"Really? How can you be sure?" she asked.

Ryan held up a few sheets of paper, "I was looking through his phone and there were a few interesting texts. None of which were sent by his wife."

He handed her the papers and she read them.

"Oh my God…" she whispered.

"Yeah… George was a busy man," he added.

Calleigh handed the papers back to him, "I saw the names of at least 7 different women in those messages. He was having multiple affairs."

"Crazy, huh?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Totally. Ryan, try to find out where those women are. One of them could be our killer."

He nodded and walked away. Just then, Jesse came up to Calleigh.

He asked her, "Find anything?"

She replied, "Yeah. George was a busy man in more ways than one."

He sighed, "You're telling me. I found nine used condoms in his car, Calleigh. His wife didn't contribute to any of those nine."

Calleigh closed her eyes in disgust, "I can't believe this… his poor family."

Jesse nodded, "His family has plenty of motive."

"You're not saying his wife did this…" she started.

"I'm not, but she may know about this. Listen, wouldn't you get mad if you found out Eric was having an affair?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't fine his body."

He laughed, "See what I mean?"

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to his wife," she said.

"I'll go with you."

They were about to go find his wife when Valera ran up.

Calleigh saw the look on her face, "Max, what's wrong…"

She held up a paper with the DNA results on it. Calleigh grabbed the paper and her mouth dropped.

"It's female… a paternal match! Wait a minute, HCG antibodies?" she asked.

"It's his daughter," Jesse said.

"And she's pregnant," Valera cut in.

Calleigh heavily sighed, "His daughter's sixteen… oh God."

"His daughter definitely has motive," Jesse said.

"Jesse… don't go blaming her," Calleigh warned.

He shrugged, "Calleigh, she could have done this."

She shook her head, "No… I'm going to talk to her. Jesse, go talk to Denise Thomas."

"Ok."

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

30 minutes later, Calleigh was sitting across from Sarah Thomas. Sarah had jet-black hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes looked sad.

Calleigh gave a sympathetic smile, "Sarah, how are you doing?"

She shrugged and looked down at the glass table. "I've been better."

Calleigh shifted in her seat, "Sarah, I need to talk to you about what happened."

"I didn't hurt my dad," she said.

"I believe you," she began, "but we found your DNA under your father's nails. Can you at least tell me how that got there?"

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and a tear fell from her cheek. "I…. I can't tell you. I'm sorry…"

Calleigh sighed, "Sarah, you need to tell me. I can help you if you tell me what happened."

She bit her lip as more tears fell, "It's so embarrassing…"

"Sweetie, you can trust me," Calleigh reassured her.

She wiped a few tears away and began. "Ok… So I was talking to my parents in our living room. I, um, told them I was p-pregnant and my dad, he, had threw a fit. He, like, attacked me and…"

"And that's how you DNA ended up on him," she nodded.

Sarah continued, "Yeah, I guess… but my mom…"

A cry escaped her lips and Calleigh asked, "Sarah, what happened with you mother?"

She shook her head and sobbed even harder, "I'm sorry… I just can't tell you… she told me I couldn't…"

Calleigh saw the fear in her eyes, "Sarah, what did your mother do?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, "She told my dad to stop, and he did, but she… She came outta no where and just… stabbed him… I don't know why the hell she did that."

Calleigh thought for a bit before Sarah began to talk again. "She said if I told anyone what happened, she'd kick my out. Not cause I saw her stab him, but because I was pregnant. She said the only reason she was keeping me was of what I saw her do… please don't tell her I told you…"

Calleigh shook her head; "Your mother said that to you?"

Sarah nodded, "Please, don't tell her I said anything… I want to give my kid a good home… please…"

That's all it took for Calleigh to stand up. "Sarah, come with me."

They walked out of the interrogation room and nearly ran into Jesse. Calleigh asked, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be talking to Mrs. Thomas."

He eyed Sarah, "She's innocent, Calleigh." Then he turned to Sarah, "She killed her father."

Sarah looked at Calleigh, "What?"

Calleigh shook her head, "Jesse, Sarah is innocent. Where's her mother?"

He pointed to the room across the precinct, "She's over there."

Calleigh said, "Jesse, take Sarah so that she can watch from behind. I'm talking to her mother."

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

Calleigh sat across from Denise Thomas, just glaring at her. She glanced at Calleigh, "Ms. Duquesne, I don't know what my daughter told you, but whatever she said is a lie."

Even more hatred raced through Calleigh's veins as she heard the woman speak. She shook her head, "No, Mrs. Thomas. What you're saying is a lie."

Denise looked Calleigh in the eye, "This is ridiculous. I did not kill my husband!"

Calleigh glared even more, "You can drop the act. I know you killed your husband and threatened your daughter."

She rolled her eyes, "My daughter threatened me after she killed my husband. She said I would be next if I said anything. But, you already arrested her…"

Suddenly, Sarah burst through the door and screamed, "Liar!"

Calleigh was greatly anticipating what was going to happen next.

Denise jumped up, "How'd she get in here?! She's supposed to be in jail!"

Tears rolled down Sarah's cheeks, "How dare you accuse me of doing that! You know you killed him and you threaten me because I'm pregnant?! I made one mistake and you take that and force me to lie about a murder…"

Denise narrowed her eyes, "Well, well, well, the girl who can't keep her legs closed finally speaks out."

Calleigh froze and held her breath as she remembered what Peter said to her. She closed her eyes and tried to forget, but somehow couldn't.

Suddenly, Sarah said something that would make everything fall into place. "You're right, mom. I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't slept with Tommy."

Tommy was Sarah's boyfriend.

Then she continued, "You'd still be going down for murder because you found out about dad's affairs. That's why _you_ killed him."

Denise closed her eyes. She knew it was over. "He lied to me for so long… he acted as if nothing was going on."

"Why'd you blame it on me?" Sarah asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Sarah shook her head and walked out. Calleigh followed her while Jesse arrested Denise Thomas.

"You're under arrest for the murder of George Thomas."

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

**So whatcha think?? Love it?? Hate it?? I'll have my next chapter out most likely on Tuesday…. So patience please!!! Plz review!!!! Thx. **

**-K **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner!! School has been crazy and I know that's a really lame excuse, but I am in way over my head… hope ya like this! **

** 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

Later that evening, Calleigh pulled into the driveway of their new home. She turned off her car and just sat there for a while. After a few minutes passed (which seemed like hours for Calleigh), her phone began to vibrate. On the screen was a goofy picture of Eric holding Connor like something out of the Lion King. She smiled and answered, "Hey, babe."

On the other end, Eric let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus, Cal… where are you?"

"I'm in the driveway. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he began, "you're usually home for an hour by this time. I was just worried…"

"I'm fine. There was a case and I was a bit tied up, but that's all," she lied, not wanting to tell him she had spent the last half hour getting sick.

Calleigh grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car. Seconds later, she walked into the living room and found no one. Then, she made her way to the kitchen to find Eric feeding Connor with great difficulty.

She laughed and made her presence known. Eric glanced up at her, "Hey!"

Connor turned to face her and sent food flying. "Mamamama!"

Calleigh wiped her son's face off, "Eric how does this end up on his forehead?"

"It's a miracle it didn't end up on my forehead…"

She rolled her eyes and picked up Connor's bottle. He stretched his hands out for it and screamed. "Mine!"

"Ugh, I really hate that," she told Eric.

He agreed, "I know… where did he learn that?"

"Who knows."

Although Calleigh wasn't pleased with what Connor had learned, she couldn't help but smile. This was their typical evening routine and both her and Eric usually enjoyed it. Then, her smile faded. All that could change with another baby. She wasn't positive, but she had a feeling. Sure, Eric wanted more children and she did too, but just not now.

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

20 minutes later, Calleigh and Eric were seated at the table with plates of spaghetti in front of them. Connor was in his high chair; completely absorbed by the DVD he was holding.

Calleigh eyed her untouched glass of wine as if it were Stetler. Eric noticed her look and asked, "Cal, you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I'll be right back."

She got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Eric shrugged and turned his attention to Connor. He now had the DVD in his mouth and was drooling all over it.

"Aw, Connor… come on," he groaned as he grabbed the disc. Right on cue, Connor screamed, "Mine!"

"YES!"

Eric and Connor both jumped at the sound that came from the bathroom down the hall. Calleigh walked into the kitchen and sat down. She took a swing of wine and smiled at Eric.

He blankly stared at her, "I take it the bathroom gave you good news?"

She nodded vigorously, "It did."

"Anything that concerns us?" By "us" he meant him and Connor.

"Nope."

He could see this was going nowhere and decided to ask later.

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9**

**Hope ya liked it! Sorry it was so short!! I'll try to update soon!! **

**-K **


End file.
